En la noche de Halloween
by SomeSimpleStories
Summary: Feliciano se encuentra a sí mismo solo, encogido en la esquina de una habitación sumida en un silencio sepulcral... ¿Qué había pasado?


**Notas de Autor: ¡Hola! Soy SomeSimpleStories y aquí está mi one-shot especial de Hetalia :D**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**En la noche de Halloween**

Abrió los ojos, todo su cuerpo temblaba y respiraba agitadamente.

Levantó la cabeza, con los brazos aún abrazados a las rodillas. Estaba en un rincón de la habitación, a oscuras. Todo estaba frío y en un silencio sepulcral.

¿Qué había pasado?

Se levantó con las piernas temblando fuertemente, sin poder distinguir más que la luz de la luna que se colaba por una ventana abierta. Un viento gélido le removió ligeramente el pelo y le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda.

Tenía mucho miedo.

Empezó a andar a oscuras, tanto como sus piernas le dejaban, pero de repente tropezó con algo y calló de cabeza al suelo.

- _V-ve_... -murmuró, frotándose la frente con la mano, un lágrima se le escapó. ¿Otra vez se le habían desatado los zapatos?

Se miró los pies y pudo distinguir vagamente que los cordones estaban atados en un perfecto lazo, cómo solo Ludwig sabía hacerlo. Buscó con la mirada con qué había tropezado. Pero se le cortó la respiración.

Ludwig.

Al lado suya yacía el alemán, sin moverse, apenas iluminado por la pálida luz de la luna. Feliciano se acercó a él corriendo, y le agarró de los hombros.

- ¡L-lud! -intentó llamarle la atención, pero su amigo no respondía por más que le gritara o le agitara.

Le acercó para sí en un fuerte abrazo, escondiendo la cara en su cuello mientras enormes lágrimas le salían de los ojos. Aún esperaba que esos brazos le cubrieran y dieran calor, reconfortándolo y quitándole todo ese miedo que ahora le invadía.

Pero eso no ocurrió.

Su cuerpo estaba mortalmente frío y por más que lo intentara no encontraba su pulso por ninguna parte. Posó la mano en su pecho, como última oportunidad, sin poder parar las lágrimas que se le escurrían por la cara. Su mano se encontró con un líquido cálido y espeso, y la apartó rápidamente, sobresaltado. Con la pálida luz de la luna pudo distinguir una enorme mancha oscura, que la cubría la palma entera.

Sangre.

¿Qué había pasado?

Soltó un fuerte sollozo mientras tocaba la profunda herida que tenía el Alemán en el pecho, de la que ya había dejado de brotar el líquido.

No, no, no, no, no... Esto no podía estar pasando.

_Ludwig había llegado demasiado tarde, pero aún así intentó pararl__e, frenarle de alguna manera, __sin herirle__, no quería hacerle daño, lo pudo ver en sus ojos mientras sucedía._

_Sin poder pararlo._

_Sin poder hacer nada._

_Y cayó._

Feliciano se separó del cuerpo de su amigo, temblando sin parar y tapándose la boca con la mano, manchándose la cara de sangre, las lágrimas corriendo cada vez con más fuerzas por sus mejillas.

No quería recordar algo así.

Salió corriendo, alejándose de lo que quedaba de lo que fue su mejor amigo, intentando que esas imágenes no le volvieran a atacar más. Pero era imposible, cuánto más avanzaba por esa enorme habitación más recuerdos se sucedían uno tras otro en su cabeza.

Paró de correr, arrodillándose en el suelo, intentando apartarse las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista. Quería huir de allí y olvidarse de todo, que solo hubiera sido un sueño, pero su cuerpo no le dejaba seguir, pesaba demasiado.

Y la realidad volvió a atormentarlo.

Delante suya pudo distinguir un rostro demasiado familiar, pálido como la muerte.

- _Fr... Fratello...?_ -murmuró, cerrando los ojos para no ver el profundo corte que adornaba el cuello de su hermano. Pero ya se le había quedado grabado en la cabeza, como una cicatriz.

Lovino era fuertemente abrazado por el castaño español, que le daba la espalda a Feliciano, dejándole a la vista una enorme puñalada en la columna.

¿Qué había pasado?

_Lovino se había puesto en medio, gritando que qué hacía, si se había vuelto loco, que parara ya con esto._

_Y él había visto como el cuchillo hería la piel de su hermano y como este caía de rodillas al suelo, escupiendo sangre. Había visto como Antonio había ido a ayudarle, y como el cuchillo se hundía en su espalda, matándolo._

_Y cayeron._

_Y él no había podido evitarlo._

Otra vez esas imágenes volvían atormentarlo, haciéndole gritar desesperadamente; intentó acallar todos los ruidos que había en su cabeza.

Salió corriendo, intentando, otra vez, huir de todo aquello.

Pero daba igual cuanto avanzara en esa habitación que parecía infinita, siempre aparecía alguien, en el suelo, acuchillado, apuñalado... Asesinado. Y con él, un recuerdo emergía en su cabeza, dañándole.

Miró para otro lado cuando descubrió el cuerpo de Kiku, tirado entre un par de mesas, con su camisa tintada de sangre.

_Él había sido el primero. Simplemente estaba ahí. En el lugar incorrecto en el momento menos indicado_. _No se lo esperaba, no lo vio venir._

_¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?_

_Su vida acabó de una manera rápida y sencilla._

_Y ahí empezó el caos._

_Y él lo había visto todo, desde el principio, y no lo había parado._

No quería recordar esos momentos, no los quería en su cabeza, dolían demasiado, no podía soportarlo.

Le dolía el pecho. No por una herida, no sangraba, no era su sangre la que teñía sus ropas. Pero le habría encantado.

¿Qué había pasado?

Ya lo sabía.

¿Qué había pasado?

Dentro, muy en el fondo, inconscientemente, lo recordaba todo.

¿Qué había pasado?

Y no quería reconocerlo.

Por fin vio el final de esa maldita habitación, por fin iban a dejar de seguirle esos horribles recuerdos. Seguía sin entender qué había ocurrido, y por qué él estaba allí y los demás ya no, por qué ya nunca podría comer pasta con sus amigos, chalar con ellos, jugar con ellos... Vivir con ellos.

No quería un mundo así, tan solitario, no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Llegó al final de la sala, había dos puertas, viejas. No se fijó en los letreros ni en nada, solo quería salir de esa lugar y olvidarlo todo. Solo quería llegar a un sitio donde poder llorar en silencio.

Con un empujón abrió una de ellas, ni siquiera estaban cerradas con llave.

Unos baños.

Un simple baño, limpio e impoluto. Luces fluorescentes parpadeantes que nunca nadie se había molestado en reparar, cabinas cerradas con sus propios retretes. Silencio y tranquilidad, ya no más sangre por el suelo.

Pero esas imágenes seguían, y aparecían con más fuerza en la cabeza de Feliciano.

Y todo por culpa de ese espejo, grande y amplio, encima de los lavabos.

Feliciano se había visto reflejado en él, se había cruzado con su mirada de puro terror, mezclada con una expresión triste y melancólica, sin lágrimas. Había visto su cara y sus ropas manchadas de la sangre de sus amigos.

Pero, por primera vez, se dio cuenta del cuchillo que llevaba en la mano.

Un cuchillo afilado y manchado con sangre, la misma que manchaba sus ropas. Lo había tenido todo este tiempo, sin enterarse.

Y había estado delante, lo había visto todo, como si de una película se tratase, sin intentar parar esa mano que iba acabando con todas esas vidas.

Su mano.

No, no podía perdonárselo. Había sido demasiado débil, no había conseguido pararse. Ya no podía cambiar nada, no podía volver a atrás, volver a ver a sus amigos, volver a comer pasta con ellos, volver a charlar con ellos, volver a jugar con ellos... volver a vivir con ellos.

Había perdido todo lo que quería.

No podía seguir así.

Agarró con fuerza el cuchillo, mirando a su yo del espejo con pena y rabia al mismo tiempo. Se apuntó con el en el pecho. Una única lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Lo había perdido todo, su vida ya no le servía de nada.

- _Arrivederci._

* * *

**Notas de Autor: ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Por favor, estaría genial que me escribieran un review con vuestra opinión~**

**MAKE PASTA NOT WAR!**


End file.
